


What is Bill's secret?

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Livesaver, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson
Kudos: 1





	What is Bill's secret?

I have a secret nobody knows about. I would not say I feel ashamed about it. But it's not a sight you would see everyday. But I'm still afraid that the gang will laugh at me. That's mainly why I keep it secret. But I think my gift is cool. And useful. But I'm afraid that novidy else will think that. I sit at the camp shore on a fallen tree trunk. I look on the water. We laying low now, and Micah is luckily dead. That rat was so annoying. My second problem is, that I felt in love with Arthur. But I'm sure he hates me. Like everyone else. It's late and I'm tired. So I get up, and go to my tent. I change to my a few pants and my blue flannel shirt. I lay down on my cot, and fall asleep pretty quickly.

A while later, I hear a loud scream. I flinch into a sitting position. Then I get up, put my boots on a nh d run out. Just like everybody else. I see Colm who hogtied Arthur. He tied a big rock onto him, and throwed him into the river. I'm so shocked that I can't move. But as a shot tang trough the air, and Colm falls lifeless to the ground, I awake, and run into the water. While everybody else gave up, and think Arthur's lost forever. As I dive in, I can feel the familiar tingle on my legs, as they shift into a big long beautiful black fish tail. With a dark red big fin on it's end, and two smaller red fins on either side. It looks pretty cool as I said. And it's useful as I said. But I'm afraid that they laugh at me now.

But for now, I put that thought aside, and dive as fast as an arrow down to the ground. There I find an unconscious Arthur. I reach for his knife in his gunbelt. I cut the rope with the stone trough. Then I put the gun back in its sheath, grab him bridle style, and swim to the surface in the speed of light. Then I swim to the shore. There Iay him down, and carefully press the water out of his lungs. He start to cough, and come back to life again. Everybody look shocked and surprised between me and Arthur. 

,,I'm glad that Orthur is alive. But how in the world!?" Dutch say. 

I sigh and look down onto the sand. 

,,I... I. I'm afraid you will laugh at me. That's why I hidden it for so long. But this helped me." I start. 

Then I slowly lift my fishtail out of the water. Unlike normal Meerman who can't change their tail into legs, I can survive without water but can't move. At least not really. It will surely look like a disabled seal trying to move. I also have no Gills when my fin is outside. But I can still breathe underwater like on land. And with seeing its the same. Everybody look even more shocked on my tail. Then I pull myself out of the water, and change the tail back to my human legs, wich are lke my pants, perfectly dry. My wet shirt dryed immideatly too. 

I stand up, and look at the ground. I can't look at them. I'm afraid they will start to laugh at me, or make stupid comenta, in every second. But nothing came. Confided, I Lift my head, and look at them. I can't see any anger or that they start to laugh in any second. Just pure confusion ans something else I can't tell. 

,,Wow this is amazing." Mary-Beth say. 

And everybody agree with her. 

,,You saved my life. Thank you." Arthur say after a short silence. 

,,No worries."

Then we all go to bed again. When I awake again, I hear the birds singing. It seems to be day. The good thing now is, that I can go swimming here without have to hide my tail anymore. I sit up, then I yawn. Before I stand up, and get fully dressed. When I switch to Meerman my shirt luckily stays on my body. I would rather spare the others the sight of my naked upper body. I walk outside to the campfire. There are already a few people. Like Arthur, Dutch, Hosea, Reverend and Lenny. 

,,Hello." I greet them. 

Then I sit down on one of the logs next to Arthur. 

,,Hey Bill." Hosea and Arthur say at the same time.

Dutch, Reverend and Lenny greet me too. It's a beautiful warm morning. We sit there and talk a bit about stuff. After a while I get up, and walk down to the camp shore. There o sit down on the fallen tree trunk again. And suddenly I hear steps coming closer and closer. Until Arthur sit down next to me. 

,,Thank you again Bill for saving me." He whispers. 

,,No worries." I answer. 

My heart beats faster and butterflys are in my stomach. Whenever I near him this happens. But only since I'm in love with him. I hope he don't hear my heart. But it beats so hard, that he must hear it. I get nervous. Not much. 

,,You alright?"

,,Y-yea. I'm fine. S'nothin'." I answer. 

,,You sure?" Arthur asks. 

I sigh and shake my head. Should I tell him? What if he hates me then. I look to him. 

,,C'mon Bill. Tell me. I keep it secret if you want." Arthur smile. 

I look back to the ground. I sigh again. I have to tell him. I can't hide it anymore! I love him so much. 

,,Forgive me Arthur. I-I fell in love with you." I stutter. 

Nothing. Only silence. Shit. I shouldn't have told him. Now he hates me. I try to hold back the tears, and get up. At least I try to get up. But Arthur's hand on my right shoulder slowly pushes me back. Now I'm sitting again on the tree trunk.

,,Look at me. C'mon." He whispers. 

I unsure do what he told me. And suddenly I feel his soft warm lips on my own. I unsure kiss back. The second time he kiss me, I immideatly kiss back. It feels so good! And the butterflys in my stomach go crazy. I love him way to much. 

,,I love you too." He whispers, before he kiss me again softly.   
-  
Oh my poor Bill.

I'm sorry. I just played Sims 4 and tryed out the Island packet. There you can creat mermaids and Mermans. I accedently created a Sim who looked similar to Bill but with a fishtail. And then I had this idea. Anyway. I hope you like it :)


End file.
